


Christmas Crush

by disneyswiftie



Series: Tyrus Oneshots [12]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Anyways, BUT IT’S A MISUNDERSTANDING, Gay Disaster T. J. Kippen, M/M, Slight trigger warning, christmas break, nothing actually happened, self harm mention/implication, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyswiftie/pseuds/disneyswiftie
Summary: TJ realizes his crush on Cyrus right before Christmas break. He tries to suppress it but is a gay disaster anyway. He brings Cyrus a present and a disastrous incident turns happy.ORTJ handles his crush by being extremely awkward.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Series: Tyrus Oneshots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720249
Kudos: 39





	Christmas Crush

**Author's Note:**

> This was first posted on my Wattpad account super early in the morning on Dec. 26th 2019. So basically I was writing it Christmas night and then was late and didn’t finish it until after midnight lol.
> 
> TJ’s point of view.

It was the last day of school before Christmas break. The school bell rang and I quickly gathered my things and walked out of the classroom. Just then, Cyrus was walking by and I bumped into him, knocking us both down.

"I'm so sorry!" I blurted out as I helped him pick up his things — nothing had fallen out of my own bag. I handed them back to him and stood up. I then put my backpack back on.

"It's okay, don't worry about it Teej," he assured, giving me a smile. I felt some sort of weird sensation in my stomach; it felt kind of like- wings? Birds? Butterflies? Butterflies. Wait, what?!

This couldn't be happening, no no no. I couldn't have a crush on him, I just couldn't! I'm straight. I'm straight and was imagining things. My brain was fooling me. I just needed more sleep. Right?

Or maybe I was dreaming! That had to be it. I raised my hand up to slap my arm but Cyrus grabbed my wrist, stopping me.

"What- what are you doing?" he asked, confusion and concern drawn on his face.

My eyes widened before I furrowed my brows and bit my lip. I mentally screamed at myself for forgetting he was there. Also for not just settling for a pinch. I just _had_ to be extra sure I wasn't dreaming by slapping myself. I sighed.

"Well I-" I started. "I mean I thought that maybe-"

I went silent, realizing I couldn't think of an excuse. I didn't want him to be worried. But I obviously couldn't tell him I was thinking I was dreaming and wanted to prove it to myself. That would lead to more questions and more until he found out my crush on- I mean complete idiotic delusion! Haha. Um...

"TJ, what were you doing?"

"I was stretching," I lied, hopefully convincingly. "I didn't sleep well last night and my arm was a bit cramped up is all."

He seemed skeptical for a few seconds before looking at the exhausted expression on my face. He relaxed a little and replied, "Oh. I hope you feel better. Maybe you should rest when you get home. It's the holidays now so you don't have to worry about homework."

I really was tired, so that actually sounded good. Except that I still had to buy gifts for my family members. But I could do that tomorrow. I needed to sleep off these weird things that I was feeling.

"Thanks, Cy, I'll do that. I should get going. I hope you have a great holiday," I told him.

"No problem, and you too! Bye," he smiled and put his bag on, turning around to leave.

* * *

After I got home, I threw my bag into the coat closet and ran upstairs and into my bedroom. My dad was out grocery shopping and my mom was at a friend's house, so when I fell onto my bed, face first, I proceeded to scream into my pillow.

Sometimes I wonder why these things happen to me. I guess I'm just too stupid to avoid all these mess ups.

I soon fell asleep, but with just my streak of bad luck, he was in my dream.

* * *

_I ran and ran as fast as I could, but the tree-sized wolf was catching up to me. I thought I was toast. But then I saw Cyrus._

_He approached the wolf and raised his hand in a 'stop' motion. The wolf obeyed. Then we were both transported to Mars, where Cyrus grabbed my face and kissed me. I was enjoying the moment when suddenly-_

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat, more anxious than ever. I immediately got up and went over to my desk. I sat down and grabbed a small scrap of paper and a pen. Whenever I'm feeling overwhelmed or my mind is overrun with worries and things I can't control or ignore, I like to get it out on paper. It helps me calm down and ground myself.

I started to write and draw all sorts of things and it was going so fast that I couldn't stop myself or even think about what I was writing. When I ran out of space I looked at it and saw what it said. The text was surrounded by flowers and doodles, what was wrong with me?

**'I don't know what to do I want this to stop but I like Cyrus I really like him what do I do'**

_Well there's my answer,_ I thought to myself. _I like him. I wrote it myself. This is going to be a long break._

I crumpled up the 2 inch scrap of paper and threw it on the ground near the tissue and wrapping paper. I'd pick it up later.

* * *

I got out of bed the next day, and my mom told me that we were going Christmas shopping. She reminded me to bring my phone so we could separate and I could text her when I was done.

My parents and I went to the mall and I headed to different stores to pick out presents for them and my grandparents. I wanted to give Cyrus a gift too, but I couldn't decide on what to get for him. I ended up buying a craft kit and decided I would make him something. That would be okay, right?

When we got home, I was beginning to regret my decision. I've never been too artsy so I realized I made a terrible mistake and he would probably hate it. Yet I made something anyway. I used felt to craft a sun, and then glued a pin on the back so it would be like a button. I also made a keychain that looked like a muffin.

I put them in a small gift bag and stuffed some tissue paper on top. Then I picked up the bag and left the house, walking to Cyrus's.

I approached his house and anxiously knocked on the door, holding the bag behind my back. Within ten seconds the door opened to reveal Cyrus. His face quickly formed a smile.

"TJ! What are you doing here?" he asked me.

"Um- I know you don't well, really celebrate Christmas, but I made you something." I pulled the bag in front of me and handed it to him.

"Wait, really? I didn't think that you really made things, wait I didn't get you anything I feel terrible I'm sorry-"

"Cyrus it's okay, trust me. I don't need anything in return. It wasn't a big deal, I just felt like making you something," I cut him off, reassuring him. "Do you want to open it now, or?"

"Oh, yeah sure." He opened the bag, taking out the tissue paper, which fell to the ground.

He took out the crafts I made and smiled. "Thank you TJ! These look great!"

"No problem, I'm glad you like it," I said, feeling warm inside. The butterflies were back in my stomach again.

Then, Cyrus spotted something with the tissue paper on the ground, and crouched down to pick it up.

"What's this?" He asked curiously as he started to unfold the tiny piece of paper.

My eyes widened and I panicked as I quickly realized what it was.

"Wait, Cyrus! You can't read that, that's-"

He put it down but it was too late. His face was unreadable as he looked at me.

I grabbed it off the ground. I gulped and spoke, "That...that wasn't supposed to... I'll-I'll go now. I'm- s-sorry-" I started to get choked up and tried to run away.

"Wait...T-TJ," Cyrus stuttered. "Don't..leave yet."

I stopped in my tracks and squeezed my eyes shut, wishing the ground would swallow me up.

"I.. I can't- I can't-" I tried to get a coherent sentence out but I didn't even know what I wanted to say.

"Is...thi-is real?" he asked, taking a loud breath in.

"I...I don't...I...n-n-yeah.." I admit, trying everything to keep myself from breaking down. I hadn't even turned to face him yet, and my eyes were still squeezed shut. But I could feel a tear trying to come out.

"TJ..." he started, before I heard footprints in the snow from behind me. Soon I felt him hug me from behind. I felt like I was about to cry but also melt from his hug. "TJ, did you write that?"

"Yes-s, I- um, if you want me to leave I will because-"

Before I could finish, he spun me around and connected his lips with mine. Once I realized what was happening, I started to kiss him back. Was this actually happening? Or was I dreaming again? Oh, how I wished it was real. And it was.

When we separated, he softy spoke, "I like you too, TJ."

I was blushing madly at this point and couldn't stop smiling. Although my eyes were probably red from my breakdown before.

"I'm sorry I was so s-scared before I thought that-" I tried to apologize.

"It's okay, Teej, I get it. It's not always easy. It's not your fault," he told me, lightly smiling.

"Thanks," I said. "It's hard. I didn't know what to do, I was already worried and then this happened with the wrapping paper and I thought that I was going to lose you and-"

"You don't have to explain yourself, it's okay, I promise. When did you know?"

"I guess...yesterday."

"Did this have something to do with what happened after school when you said you were stretching?"

"Yeah," I nervously laughed. "I kind of, well... I got this feeling in my stomach. I didn't know it. Then I realized what it meant. And I wanted to convince myself I was like, having a weird dream or something? So I tried to hit my arm but then you grabbed my wrist."

"That makes more sense," he stated. "I thought- well I was scared that- well you might be trying to..."

"...injure myself?" I finished for him, swallowing.

"Sort of, yeah..."

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to worry you. I was going through a lot and I didn't know how to handle it. But I would never do that," I told him.

"Don't worry about it. It's okay now," he smiled. "Would you...uh I mean do you want to um...be my b-boyfriend?"

"Yes, I would love to," I answered happily. I put my hands on his shoulders and kissed him for a few seconds. When I pulled away, I gave him a hug. "Bye, Cyrus."

"Bye, Teej. See you later," he smiled at me again. I turned around and walked home. I'm so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t sure whether that required a tw or not so I put it in the tags just in case but it's probably nothing I just didn’t want anyone to be uncomfortable.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed that! It always makes me laugh when I read over it😂


End file.
